


For All The World

by Shoggothy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoggothy/pseuds/Shoggothy
Summary: 游泳池事件后，有什么使约翰·华生医生感到困惑
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_The soft voluptuous opiate shades,  
  
The sun just gone, the eager light dispell'd—  
  
（I too will soon be one, dispell'd,）  
  
A haze—nirwana—rest and night—obivion.  
  
——Walt Whitman, "Twilight"_  
  
  
  
生命源于水。  
  
我好像回到了一切之初，我漂浮在水中，然后下沉，如同在母亲子宫中懵懵懂懂的胎儿，我几乎没觉得有一点不适。曾经在狂轰滥炸的枪林弹雨里，在人与人血肉模糊的尸体间，我多次祈求过，可“上帝救救我吧”只是一句空话，我有过许多的机会距离死神的镰刀那么近，我甚至知道那漆黑的、冷冰冰的金属擦着我的皮肤掠过的触感，沉入黑渊的死亡的滋味。但奇异的是，此刻、这一次我一丁点也不感到害怕，因为这儿是如此温暖，平静，安心。  
  
我仍然抓着夏洛克。更可能的是我仍然紧紧地攥着他，或者抱着他，我记得我用力扑过去把我们两个一起压进池子里，我们贴着彼此沉入水中，那我和他应该离得很近，而水波使得这距离不真实了。夏洛克只是望着我，水中折射的光线让他的眸色显得虚幻不清，我看不出他眼睛里有什么。世界正在另一端爆炸，碎成一片片斑驳的——哦，这么许多的烟花，谢谢观赏。我们在这一端完好无损，我感到窒息。  
  
声音消失了。  
  
这很好。夏洛克没事。  
  
光也消失了。  
  
我的意识离开了身体。  
  
  
  
我醒来时感觉糟透了。  
  
先是触觉回来了，我躺在什么地方，身上盖着什么，很柔软。没盖在脸上，所以看来不是太平间。我下意识地动用认识夏洛克·福尔摩斯后被他传染的演绎法，跟着一切都回来了，包括痛感，我发觉全身的骨头好像都散了架似的——只是躺太久，动弹不得——可能肋骨断了，晕眩头痛——看来轻微脑震荡不可避免。我试着把眼睛打开一条缝。  
  
眼皮很沉，简直是力气活儿，不过睁开了。很黑，但似乎是夜里，我能瞧见东西，没引起失明这倒不错。世界正一点一点回到我眼中，有消毒水的气味，医院，我活着。这也不错，除了这该死的疼。跟着我瞧见夏洛克。  
  
他就坐在我的床边，并没在看我。他裹着毯子，这看起来有点可笑，因为夏洛克总是抱怨那些结案后的毯子服务，现在他裹着毯子大概是因为冷而不是因为他需要被安抚。不过这形象显得不很真实，我感到我仍然意识朦胧，大脑迟钝，光是确认自己活着这个事实就花了恐怕有五分钟之久。我努力望着他想确认他不是一个幻觉。  
  
夏洛克·福尔摩斯从来都称不上英俊，至少不是传统意义上的，但他确实很有吸引力。他太苍白、太削瘦，怎么也不该是好看，可我得说夏洛克有种不同于他人的气质，在于无论何时都显得优雅的姿态，他浅色的眼睛好似半透明的琉璃，目光总是沉静而机警，像是真正有魔力一样有着能看透一切的锐利。纵然在他遭遇不遂心而大发脾气时，他那些猛然的转身，他用修长的手指不耐烦地挥动的手势也会——就像莫里亚蒂的形容——宛如起舞，这些都使得他这个人给人印象十分深刻。而且他侧颜的脸线优美，正如我此时所见，他专心致志地看着墙壁，仿佛他是一尊古典雕像。  
  
“喂。”我小声喊他。我的喉咙很干，似乎紧紧粘在一起，撕开它们挺疼的。  
  
他转过脸来。  
  
我也搞不明白这一刻我在想些什么乱七八糟的，我只是想要是他是个幻觉，那么恐怕数六十秒他就会像雾一样消失。如果他不是，也许他会被我这一声吓着，也许他又会像——我暂时还不知道那是多久以前——在游泳池旁一样不知所措。在我身上绑着炸弹时我看清了夏洛克身上从未展示给世人的一面，他所有坚持和沉稳的表象都在他以为我脱险后转化成一连串磕磕巴巴、带着颤音的道谢声。那一刻我发现莫里亚蒂是对的，夏洛克并不是没有心。而且他关心我。  
  
我只是来不及为几个小时前还斥他毫无人性，只是一台推理机器感到心痛。  
  
但夏洛克永远让人感到意外，他并不像我想的每一样。他凝视了我两三秒钟，看起来没有惊吓，当然也没有惊喜。“晚上好，约翰。”他平静地跟我打招呼。  
  
我考虑了一下倘若我若无其事地回答“晚上好”是不是太蠢了点。“我躺多久了？”我只是问他，尽量使嗓音不那么模糊。  
  
“没你以为的那么久。不到一天。”  
  
“很好。”我呼了口气，还是疼。现在这种他坐着而我躺着的情形让我又庆幸又有些不甘：“你看起来……很好。”  
  
回答是一次轻微的颔首。  
  
我的朋友鲜少这么安静，至于体贴病人——我一次也没见过，我相信他是要说点什么，或者他有什么事。肯定是有原因和必要性才会让夏洛克·福尔摩斯大半夜地披着毯子坐在我的病床前，而且他露出的是当他知晓一切时的表情，显然之前他就清楚我快要醒了：“你在这儿干吗呢？”  
  
“可能我是一个梦，”我看见一个微笑正从他嘴角掠过，这是他惯常的把戏，夏洛克调皮的时候就喜欢这样，“或者一个鬼。”  
  
我在等。等着夏洛克在一个停顿后跟着是“我真搞不懂你的脑袋瓜里装的都是些什么，你这爱写童话故事的医生，收起你的浪漫主义，显然我不过是有血有肉地从隔壁溜过来看一眼你的情况而已”“这真是无聊，被限制在一个小房间里听钟表和仪器的滴答声！只为了观察些轻伤和可能的脑震荡，无聊透顶，约翰，作为室友你想必不介意我在这儿多待会儿吧？那些医生和护士都快把我逼疯了”之类的抱怨。但什么也没有，他平静看着我的样子好像他刚才说出的就是结论。  
  
“嘿，夏洛克，”我一点也摸不清他在想什么，“一个前阿富汗军医可不会被你吓到。”  
  
“当然了，英勇无畏的约翰·华生。不仅入侵过阿富汗还身负炸弹抱住伦敦的犯罪头子对我喊快跑。”这回他语带嘲讽了，而我开始考虑他的说法，如果他的说法有什么意义的话。一个梦，这倒有可能，但梦境通常是不连续的，也没有这么清晰和……浑身疼。一个鬼？不予考虑。我活着就说明夏洛克活着，他比我伤得轻这一点我十分肯定，再说没有鬼，就算有夏洛克也会是个十足的讨厌鬼。  
  
“值得吗？”他正问我。  
  
“左肩，你是说？”  
  
“不，肋骨。”  
  
我笑了一声。这样毫无道理又不知所谓的问题可真不像夏洛克，随之而来的一个担忧立刻浮上了我的脑海。夏洛克看起来没事，但——他想必从我的表情变化中猜出我要说些什么。“我没头痛，医生，现在病的是你。”他不客气地指出，带着不耐烦的口气，“值得吗？”  
  
“这可没什么值不值得，一个意外，你知道。人生充满了冒险。”我只好回答他，然后我停住了。我想我明白了什么。  
  
夏洛克正望着我，但并不专注，实际上他看起来简直是漫不经心，这和我刚醒来时见到他望着墙壁的神情一模一样。夏洛克盯着人瞧时总是敏锐地像一只鹰，陷入思考时则目光深沉，少数时候他无聊至极到靠尼古丁贴片打发时间时才会显得特别茫然。然而现在哪一种都不是，他恍恍惚惚地望着我就仿佛我是一堵墙，一幅画，或者……一个梦和一个鬼。他看起来像个走失了的孩子，想随便抓住点什么又畏缩的样子。  
  
该死的我早该明白，受伤和疼痛让我的大脑迟钝了，我向来只有一样能强过夏洛克。情绪。我知道了他在这儿做什么。  
  
“手给我，夏洛克。”我说，尽量显得平静而不是让自己笑出来。  
  
他的眉毛抬高了：“你干嘛……”  
  
“给我就是了。”  
  
他不情不愿地从毯子底下伸出手来，在他触到我的时候，我花了点力气轻轻握住了。我感到他本能地缩了一下，不过并没退回去，就这么任由我握着。他的手在毯子下捂得温暖了，但显得有点紧张地僵着。军医生涯使我明白该怎样对付受伤的人，221B的生活又让我学会了安抚闹脾气的小孩子。  
  
“你瞧，夏洛克，我活着呢。既没消失也没死。”我放低声音说，用食指轻轻敲打他的手背，“也不是一个梦或者一个鬼。”  
  
这回他真真正正是被吓着了。有那么几秒钟他只是瞪大眼睛看着我，无比苍白，无比稚气——看起来只有十二岁的夏洛克·福尔摩斯，困惑的、受惊的、孩子气的、予我全心全意的信任、害怕独个儿待着的夏洛克·福尔摩斯。然后他总算从那种恍恍惚惚的状态中回过神来，他猛地抽回了手。  
  
“这我当然知道。”他恼怒地说。  
  
“我可不这么认为。”我还是忍不住笑了出来。笑的震动让我感到疼，不过我不怎么在乎：“不然你在这儿是为了确认什么呢？”  
  
他摆出一副如同“嗨，我可没指望在诺森伯兰街真能捉住凶手，我们不过是去散个步罢了”时那种轻描淡写的样子，不过这可骗不倒我。“表达对室友的关心，你知道。”他飞快地回答，“医院无聊透顶，我来看看我的好博客作家恢复得怎么样了。”  
  
“你看完了，该回去睡觉了。”我哄他，又一次抑制不住笑意，“你还要晚安吻吗？”  
  
“好家长约翰，你当真以为我是十二岁吗？那真是太好了。”夏洛克讥讽地说，但下一刻他的眉头抚平了。他站了起来，从毯子下面摸出什么东西放到了我床头上。我没在意，因为我正注视着他的表情，那甚至是一个微笑：“晚安，约翰。”  
  
这个时候夏洛克再度显得不那么真实，他恢复成了平时无动于衷、高高在上的模样。他的脚步声简直比猫还轻，但我一直望着他，他在走出去前回过头来看了我一眼，那一眼就如同他本人一样复杂深沉。我的大脑又混沌不清了，我解不出他的意思。正当我考虑着的时候，他消失在门的另一边，好像他只是个半夜造访的幽灵。  
  
  
  
第二天早晨我在我床头发现了一个苹果。  
  
一开始我迷惑不解。见鬼的这是什么意思？我现在既不能吃苹果，也摸不着它，何况也没个人来给我削苹果皮。我默默地瞪了它一会儿，试着去搞明白夜里夏洛克都在这里做些什么，然后我笑了。  
  
他是在说他 **真的** 来过。


	2. Chapter 2

一个星期后我回到贝克街221B时，在门口的台阶上迎接我的是哈德森太太。她满面笑容地朝我张开双臂，但鉴于我仍需修养的状况，她体贴地并没拥抱我而是扶着我的肩膀亲了亲我的脸颊。“你可回来了，亲爱的。”她说，“怎么样，终于受不了医院的饭菜了？”

“确实如此，女士。尤其是搬到你楼上之后，医院做的那些更难以下咽了。”

哈德森太太当然知道我指的是她的小吃店。“多贴心啊，你这医生，你可真会讨老人家的欢心。”她一边将我让进门来，一边用手指虚点着我，好像我是她淘气的小男孩：“快进来暖和一下，我烤了些蛋糕和小饼干，现在让我给你去泡杯茶。有人可等着你呐。”

“多谢，哈德森太太。”

“只此一次，可别当是你的管家哦。”她在她的房门口回头警告了一声——口气和蔼，那不起什么作用，真的——然后门关上了。

现在我确实需要手杖了，我的腿也受了点伤，一瘸一拐地上楼梯的滋味可不怎么好受。我听到了小提琴声，哈德森太太说有人在等，自然除了夏洛克别无他人。

我曾经在博客上写过夏洛克·福尔摩斯擅长于拉小提琴吗？他的音乐天赋令人吃惊，尤其在他是一个声称日心说这样的常识对他而言毫无意义、讲究所有储存在大脑中的知识都要同他的职业接轨的工作狂的情况下，他能记住那么许多复杂的曲谱和指法，灵活地展现出出色的技巧和高雅的品味真教人不可思议。我猜小提琴就像他的头骨和尼古丁贴片一样，是他帮助思考时有某种助益的工具——尽管如此，夏洛克在初识时问我是否介意小提琴是有道理的，若没人请求他可拉不出什么像样的曲子来，他经常将弓丢在一旁像弹吉他一样随手拨弄着琴弦，有时他则会拉出一串古怪的、低沉的调子。最糟糕的情况就是麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯的造访，那往往会因咨询侦探刺耳的连弓演奏而突然告终。

但这一次我进门时他正在演奏一首曲子。他站在起居室的窗户前，几乎完全背对着我，裁剪得体的西服包裹着他优美的背部线条，阳光中他黑色卷发的边缘有点泛着虚光。说来遗憾，我对音乐领域一窍不通，也更不可能知道夏洛克此刻拉的是什么曲子。可这曲调如此温柔、恬静，如同春日的海风一般怡然，我被吸引住了，不由得坐下来仔细聆听。

我说过了，没人请求时夏洛克可不会演奏曲目。所以或者这是哈德森太太要求的，或者——他是在欢迎我回来。夏洛克表达感情和体贴人意的方式总是让人吃惊，尽管不同寻常，不过我心存感激。

看起来他心情不错。

“所以，”待他一曲终了，我回过神来问他，“你有一个案子了？”

夏洛克转过身，他手里仍然拿着小提琴，看起来就像在优雅地等着落幕时鞠躬致谢。“早安，约翰。”一个微笑，“很高兴你开始用我的方法了。继续。”

我有点尴尬，每次夏洛克玩这一套，最后的结果总是我被他取笑一番。“呃……你看起来挺愉快。”我清了清嗓子，“墙上没有新的弹孔，桌上没有堆着新的实验器材，哈德森太太没有抱怨，你精神不错而且……刚才那首曲子很动听，我很喜欢，谢谢。所以我想你有个案子。”

“但是？”

“如果你真有一个案子，”我评价道，“你现在就不在这儿了。”

看到我卡壳了，夏洛克手中的琴弓愉快地转了个圈。“分析得不错，约翰，虽然简单但没错。这很明显，我知道有一个案子，目前还不是我的案子，不过很快就会是了。只要他们找到——”一阵响铃声，他丢开琴弓去拿手机：“正如我所说的，现在雷斯垂德召唤我了。啊这真是太好了！”

我想办法忽略掉接下来一连串兴高采烈的欢呼和赞叹声，夏洛克像一阵旋风一样奔到衣架前，眨眼间他就已经穿上大衣戴好围巾，动作敏捷优雅，蓄势待发。这些简直是我第一次来看房子时的情景再现，对案件兴奋不已的侦探和他瘸腿的前军医同伴。就这一点夏洛克可不那么体贴了，我无可奈何地叹了口气，使劲用手杖戳了下地站起来跟过去。

我的朋友猛然转过身。我已经走到他身后，差点跟他撞在一起，他转身时他的鼻尖几乎擦着我的。我吓了一跳，本能地往后缩了一步才站稳了，而夏洛克动都没动，一双浅灰色的眼睛正定定地望着我。

“你留下。”他说。

我愣了一下。

“什……”

“你留下。”侦探挑了下眉毛，语带讥讽，“想想看要是安德森和多诺万那一对好搭档看见你会说些什么？‘伤还没好全又跟着怪胎跑来出生入死了，华生医生，像你这样一位战场上的英雄应该有更好的出路’？再说我可不想被你的医生教训，你刚出院，你得休息。”

我有点怀疑自己的耳朵，他是在关心我吗？我不由得笑了。

“嘿，你说过不在乎别人怎么想。”

他眯了下眼睛，然后压着下巴看我，似乎在微笑。

“没什么，至少暂时还没有用得上你的地方。苏格兰场的人一如既往动作太慢，他们还什么都没找到，只不过雷斯垂德先一步发现有我在效率更高点。喝杯茶，哈德森太太肯定有点惊喜给你，我整个早上都听见她在忙。看看电视，看看报纸，约翰，帮我理清思路，我会需要你的。记得开着手机，我想我晚上不回来吃晚饭。”

跟着门在他身后撞上了，我听到楼梯间里传来咚咚咚的下楼声和“真不像话，夏洛克，约翰才回来几分钟你就忙着往外跑”“抱歉哈德森太太，今天可没时间了，下次再算我一份”的对话。我又坐了下来，拿起手边放着的报纸，头版上有一个被报道失踪的高中女孩正在照片里朝我甜美地微笑，我想这或许是夏洛克口中的案子。

哈德森太太无疑是我见过最杰出的房东太太，她为人和蔼、亲切，烤制的点心味道也是一流。更不用提她能接纳像夏洛克·福尔摩斯这样一位房客，当我还在为我的室友朝墙壁乱开枪时的噪音苦恼万分，为冰箱里存放的人头和水池边的化学试剂饱受惊吓时，她却敢没收侦探的头骨“朋友”，还能神态自若地威胁道“消停点，孩子，这些我会给你记在房租里”。就能与夏洛克打交道这一点而言，她是一位最出色，神经最坚韧的女性。

没一会儿她端着点心和茶上来了，在我谢过她之后，我发现我先前对夏洛克的推理有一环出了差错，哈德森太太开始跟我絮絮叨叨地抱怨这几天发生的事。“你知道他的脾气的，他成天在屋里走来走去。以前他也走动，但脚步声很轻，这一回听起来烦躁极了。”她一边摆着点心一边念叨着，“我有时候会上楼来问‘夏洛克亲爱的，你吃过饭了吗’，回答总是‘下个星期二再说’。我估计他也没怎么睡觉。”

“可能他太无聊了。”我嚼着饼干含糊不清地回答，“不过现在你可以放心了，哈德森太太，夏洛克有一桩案子。”

“我可不这么想。”我们的好房东太太脸上露出的是只有见多识广的女性才会有的高深莫测的表情，“最后我的神经有点受不住了，我担心夏洛克自己也挺不下去，我就把他的头骨还给了他。说实在的，那骷髅有点可怕。‘这虽然比约翰差远了，但也许对你有点好处’我对他说，他总算安静了些，一直到现在。”

我正在喝茶。我呛了一下：“你不是当真在说夏洛克是因为我不在才心烦的吧？”

“当然了，我亲爱的。”哈德森太太温柔地拍了拍我的肩，“我真高兴你回来了。”

我可以理解为什么每个认识夏洛克的人都对我们之间的关系抱有兴趣，毕竟夏洛克为人孤僻，没什么朋友。不管哈德森太太怎么想，至少她说的是真的，我一回头就看见那个代替我——呃，或者曾经被我代替——的头骨正摆在壁炉上的老位置。我和哈德森太太又聊了些不那么奇怪的话题，看了会儿书，然后打开笔电上网（感谢上帝，夏洛克即使无聊仍然放过了我的博客帐号，对他来说这种程度的入侵太容易了），一条条回复这些天我不在时的留言，顺便屏蔽掉哈利过于限制级的言论。

我甚至上夏洛克的网站看了一眼，没什么新东西，就连给他留的密码都是旧的。然后我犹豫了一会儿，决定还是给我姐姐打个电话，告诉她我出院了，家庭之间的温馨对话没过几分钟就以哈利饶有兴致地编造我和室友关系的黄色笑话画上了句点。我一直照夏洛克所要求的那样开着手机，但既没有短信也没有电话。直到我上楼睡觉，我甚至把手机带进了卧室以备不时之需。

早上我醒得有点早了，床头的闹钟指向六点钟，窗帘外面还没有光。我的手机很安静，我检查了一下我是否不小心把它调成了静音。不过我下楼洗漱时瞧见了夏洛克。

起居室一团乱，他裹着那件大衣把自己窝在沙发里，看起来眉头皱着，睡得很不安稳。我没打扰他，哈德森太太说他这个星期没怎么睡，恐怕结案前还是如此。夏洛克会自己睡觉是件奇事。显然他睡得很轻，正当我把牛奶塞进微波炉里转时他醒了，先是一声模糊不清的呓语，他无意识地伸手抓了下沙发背，然后睁开眼。

他看起来仍然有点疲倦。“约翰。”他轻轻地说，应该算是个招呼。

“早安，夏洛克。”我把牛奶端了过来，“你看起来做噩梦了？”

“不过是些快速动眼期无聊的大脑活动罢了。”刚睡醒的夏洛克·福尔摩斯会比平时更加显得对身边的人事无动于衷，他的嗓音低沉而冷淡：“加三勺咖啡，谢谢。”

我只好又端着杯子回厨房去找咖啡。等我再回来时夏洛克已经完全清醒，他的卷发被压得乱糟糟的，看样子是洗完了头发没干就倒进沙发里了。他的大衣里裹着的是那身丝绸睡衣，他正随手把大衣脱掉往沙发上一丢。

“你干吗不回自己屋里睡呢？昨天进展怎么样？”

夏洛克撇了撇嘴，对于第一个问题露出了“显然你知道我的房间不能睡人”的表情。然后他拿牛奶咖啡捂手。“没什么进展，我给雷斯垂德提了几条建议。”他说，掩住一个呵欠。

我承认我此刻一点也没想掩饰对探长的不满：“就几条建议？把你耗在外面直到半夜都没回家？”

“我同意。”他回答，“苏格兰场的那群蠢材向来效率低下，不过今天该有点成果了。”

接下来的一个多小时夏洛克开始像房东太太说的那样烦躁不安地在屋里来回踱步，他频频看着表并且除了那杯牛奶外拒绝吃任何东西。但他穿戴整齐，我惊奇于夏洛克总能在短时间内把自己打理得一丝不苟。直到他又接到雷斯垂德的电话我才总算是解脱了。“太慢了，”我听到他对着电话抱怨，“你们找到……好，保护现场。我马上就到。”

然后他匆匆忙忙地把手机揣进兜里，他转过头来看我。

“要来么？”他问。

我知道假装我在看报纸而没在注意他毫无意义，我撑着手杖站起来。

“你愿意的话，当然。”

“很好。”这个早上的第一个微笑，夏洛克摸到手套就飞快地奔下楼去，而我站着没动。我的身体没动，因为我突然感觉到了什么，我的大脑正飞快地转着。见我没跟上去夏洛克又回过头来等我，他没出声催促，不过他眼神显得有些不耐烦。我只好把我那点莫名其妙的心思抛到了一旁。

有什么不对。

肯定有什么不对劲，我不知道那是什么。但我会找出来的。


	3. Chapter 3

夏洛克似乎从一开始就养成了在出租车上对我简述案情的习惯。我曾经想象过在认识我之前他对着壁炉架上的头骨喋喋不休的场景，或者他把那东西藏在大衣里带出门时可能引起的恐慌和误解，然后我就相信了夏洛克确实需要 **我** 。不仅是一个不会引人注目，便于携带，甚至能代付出租车钱的聆听者，还能时常提出一些问题刺激他的思考。而头骨可不会说话。  
  
他告诉我就在我们俩双双住院的那一天，已失踪了半个月的十一年级女学生苏茜·卢卡斯的尸体在泰晤士河南岸被发现。“我没能亲自参与尸检和现场调查，但雷斯垂德把报告和照片给了我。报告说尸体被水泡过，可能的证据都被洗掉了，要是我在肯定能找出更多东西来。尽管尸体经过了防腐处理——”一个突如其来的停顿，夏洛克眼睛眨都不眨地望向前方，正当我转过头想询问他时，他又突然回过神来：“凶手对尸体进行了防腐处理，死亡时间不容易确认，不过范围肯定只能是她被发现的前几天。没有被侵犯，但她遭到了残暴的对待，身上有几十处伤口，都不是致命伤，她被认为是失血过多致死。”  
  
尽管他语气平板，叙述也很简洁，然而一想到那可怜的姑娘的遭遇仍然让我心中一颤。夏洛克停了一会儿，似乎是在等我消化完这段案情，然后他才继续道：“第二天又有个年纪相当的女孩被报失踪，你应该在报纸上见过她的照片。没能找到一个目击证人或留下一点证据，雷斯垂德一筹莫展，而他竟然昨天才来找我，我提供给他一些可能的地点，看样子现在总算是有所进展了。”  
  
“也就是说他们找到她了？”我抱着一丝希望问，“那个失踪的女孩？”  
  
“尸体。”他语气无波地回答。  
  
  
  
看起来我们的目的地是一个花园，苏格兰场的警察们已拉出警戒线，而莎莉·多诺万警官见到我时的发言完全是夏洛克所预料的扩展版。“哦上帝，华生医生，你竟然还在这儿。”她叉着腰，难以置信地冲我翻了个白眼，“都伤成这样了你还没得到教训吗？我一直觉得你是个好人，跟这个怪胎一起混迟早要把命送掉的，你难道就真没有点别的兴趣爱好？”  
  
我没回答，夏洛克则一如既往地先钻过了警戒线，然后顺手把它拉高让我过来。“莎莉，我相信安德森办理离婚手续时受到了一些阻碍。”他平淡地对那女警说，“别把你和你的情人之间有问题时的怒气转移到约翰身上来。”  
  
多诺万似乎深受打击，顿时闭口不言，直至我们都走出去十几步才在身后远远地喊说她不准备带我们进去了。她想必一直在外围警戒，没有见到现场的状况，因为当我们看到那法医时他正阴沉着脸，甚至没心情来嘲讽我们几句。夏洛克没管安德森，他径直走向探长。  
  
“很高兴见到你恢复得不错，医生。”雷斯垂德朝我点了下头，但我还没来得及感谢他的问候时，他已经转向我的朋友。他皱着眉头压低了声音：“你告诉我们在苏茜·卢卡斯被发现的地点附近沿着河岸搜索，或者是翻找僻静小巷里的垃圾堆，我都照你说的做了。现在结果可跟你说的不太一样。”  
  
“这当中肯定有什么原因。”侦探回答，“我得看到尸体才能下结论。”  
  
雷斯垂德叹了口气。  
  
“恐怕我们有个连环杀手了，夏洛克。”  
  
我曾经是一名军人，在此之前我是个医生，在此之后我是夏洛克·福尔摩斯的助手，这意味着我自学生时代起就见识过各种各样的尸体：解剖课时躺在手术台上的，死在医院里的病床上的，被炮弹炸得血肉模糊的，以不同手段被谋杀的……可当我见到那个昨天还在报纸上微笑的女孩时，我感到我的心在胀痛，我发现夏洛克对前一桩案子的叙述确实过于简单。她平躺着，双手叠在腹部，脸容平静，宛如沉睡一般。她的脸和她的身体形成了强烈反差，在她颈部以下所有不被衣服所遮盖的部分都有大小、深浅不一的伤口，没一处是致命伤害。现场没有血迹，看来这里只是弃尸的场所。这是个曾经那般鲜活，美丽，其人生才刚刚起步的生命，本应拥有无限可能的未来，却被一个人间恶魔剥夺了所有的一切，纵使最铁石心肠的人也会为之动容。  
  
不包括夏洛克。  
  
他倒不是冷酷无情，我猜他只是从来不考虑这些，无论多么凄惨的尸体在他面前也只是线索和证据。他正站着微微偏头垂眼观察那句尸体，探长则告诉我们：“除了初步的检查没改变现场任何东西，这显然是相同的手法。”  
  
雷斯垂德得获一声“闭嘴”的斥责。夏洛克戴上手套抻开他随身携带的放大镜蹲下身仔细查看，我们只好一声不吭地站在后面等着。他半跪在地上，当他用手指翻查着那些伤口时，鼻尖几乎要碰着死者的皮肤，他拨开了女孩的头发，又拿起她的手看了看。他检查得很迅速，简直称得上是匆忙，没过几分钟他就站起来，收起了他的工具。  
  
“你大概错过了所有的细节。”他用凉凉的口气说，“这显然是不同的手法。”  
  
探长无可奈何地摇了摇头，他的肩有点垮下来了：“好吧，告诉我。相同的外貌特征和年纪，全身被刺多处，无致命伤，尸体经防腐处理——是哪一点不同？”  
  
“所有。”夏洛克不耐烦地回答，他退后了一步指着死者：“首先是地点。”  
  
“拜托，夏洛克，你不能因为自己推理有误就对弃尸地点提出质疑！”  
  
“我说过这当中肯定是有原因的。张开你的眼睛看看，别告诉我这个姿势是你或者安德森摆出来的。再想想苏茜·卢卡斯被发现时是什么样子？蜷缩，混乱，身体上满是河水和污泥，而这一个却干干净净、衣服整齐。用用你的脑子，雷斯垂德，卢卡斯是被 **丢** 在河岸边，她却是被 **放** 在这里。”  
  
我掏出本子记下这些，雷斯垂德则半信半疑地望着他。“我想只是河水冲刷造成的不同。”他慢吞吞地说。  
  
“那再让你看看其他证据。”咨询侦探连眉毛都没动，语气仍然极其冷淡，“我在她的后颈发迹线上发现有针孔，这才是她真正的死因，我猜是药物注射，进一步的尸检肯定能在她血液里发现某种致死剂量的麻醉剂。然后是伤口，都是死后造成的，分布得很有规律，这些像生前被划伤的部分比较浅，周围干净且皮肉没有外翻的伤口则深而杂乱，伤口出现的顺序说明了一开始这只是例行公事，然后有什么激怒了这个人，他动刀的方式转变为泄愤。这些都是卢卡斯的伤口所不具有的特征。最重要的一点是，”他转过头，口气变得意味深长起来：“死后进行了防腐处理。”  
  
雷斯垂德求助似的望了我一眼，但我也感到很茫然：“这一点有什么特别的吗？”  
  
“她的指甲。”  
  
“红色的。”探长投去一瞥，“和苏茜·卢卡斯一样。”  
  
夏洛克脸上的表情顿时和一个医学专家望着他已经被宣告不治的病人时一模一样。“观察！雷斯垂德，而不仅仅是看！你的大脑难道只是件摆设物吗？”他拿出手机飞快地按了几个键，跟着举到我们面前——老天，他居然把现场照片也存在手机了——屏幕上出现的是前一名死者被放大了的手部图像。“再看看她的指甲，根部的地方有一圈没有颜色，很整齐所以不是被水磨掉的。有种说法是人死后指甲和头发还会继续生长，我们都知道这纯属是无稽之谈。”  
  
我明白了，我知道为什么在出租车上提到这一点时他会有一个突然的停顿，一阵恐怖的寒战沿着我的脊椎爬过。“上帝啊，夏洛克，”我不由得倒抽了一口气，“你的意思是苏茜·卢卡斯生前就被当做一具尸体对待？”  
  
他微微颔首：“第一个案子的死者饱受折磨。而这一个，我相信她的死亡时间是她失踪的当日。”  
  
一时间我们只是沉默不语，心中塞满了同情和愤怒。探长看起来接受了这个推论：“顺便一提，安德森说他在指甲里发现了颜料，你怎么看？这有什么意义吗？”  
  
“颜料。”夏洛克重复了一声，语调显得有点漫不经心。  
  
我从笔记本前抬起头望着他，等着他说出点什么来，出乎意料的是夏洛克又取出放大镜转身蹲了下去。“我没注意这个。”他咕哝着，看了一眼后站起来：“指甲油。没什么，不是什么了不起的疏忽，只不过进一步证实了我的看法。”  
  
我和探长面面相觑，夏洛克有一个错漏之处，纵然微小也让人觉得不可思议。“好吧。”雷斯垂德最后说，“他确实改变了手法，但这是因为什么？”  
  
“他没有。”  
  
“你自己说的，他……”雷斯垂德停下了，我们顿时都明白了这意味着什么：“所以我们要对付的其实是两个人？一个恶魔和他的仿效者？”  
  
“我们要找的第二个人很可能是那边那位医生的同行。”他竟然还有心思嘲讽我，我不禁瞪了他一眼，夏洛克对此浑然不觉：“伤口边缘整齐，说明所用的工具很锋利，也许是手术刀。没有折磨，尸体的状况很干净——他对受害者抱有同情——但他在制造伤口时一度情绪失控，很像是涉及私人恩怨。而前一个人毫无疑问是个虐待狂，弃尸的方法如同丢垃圾一样，关于他你给我提供的材料太少了，这两者之间——”他的瞳孔突然缩了一下，他定定地望着那具尸体，我们都紧张地看着他，但他猛然转过头来改变了话题：“媒体知道这个了么？”  
  
“第一件案子的报道早已是铺天盖地的了，不过后两桩还不知道。”  
  
夏洛克眯起了眼：“后 **两** 桩？”  
  
“经由媒体报道后，接到十五、六岁的女生失踪的报案很多。”雷斯垂德疲倦地捏了捏眉头，“大部分都只是过度紧张，只有昨晚简·斯威特的失踪被证实是真的。”  
  
“不用我说你也知道，封锁消息。把她亲人的号码给我。”  
  
“我不能，夏洛克，我见到他们时他们被第一桩案子的报道折磨得快崩溃了，也没有线索能提供给我们。如果你想知道什么的话，你得让专家去问。”  
  
“不一定非要是亲人，朋友，同学，邻居。”夏洛克不耐烦地说，“只要是认识她的人都行，不过是个小问题。”  
  
雷斯垂德妥协了，他比了个无可奈何的手势：“我会把号码和相关档案发到你手机上。”  
  
“很好，建议你就这几件案子查查旧档。来吧，约翰。”夏洛克转身就走，我只好向探长道了声歉跟上去。雷斯垂德则大声嘱咐我们如有进展一定要通知他。  
  
  
  
途中夏洛克叫出租车停了一次，我知道他是去找他的联络网，出于腿伤的缘故我坐着没动，最后理所当然由我付了车钱。回到家后夏洛克什么都没说就一头扎进自己的房间，我本来该去补我的午餐，但案件困扰着我，不是因为尸体我才难以下咽，而是因为又一个失踪的女孩使我心情沉重。我打开电脑，对着自己博客的页面发了半天呆，在标题上打上“红色的指甲”，然后想起夏洛克说应该封锁消息又删掉了。最后我只是写了篇简单的日志，说我们有个新案子，我恢复得很好，没感觉身体有什么不适之类的。  
  
我心神不宁，无论做什么都只是想着简·斯威特，我甚至不知道她长什么模样，也不知道她是落在了哪一个恶魔手中，可我知道如果不能及早找到她，她将遭到怎样残忍的对待。我终于坐不住了，我按照夏洛克以往的习惯泡了杯咖啡，来到他门前。  
  
门关着，我敲了又敲：“夏洛克？”  
  
一开始没什么回应，正当我想他是不是在我没注意的情况下出去了时，另一端传来一声干脆的短句。  
  
“进来。”


	4. Chapter 4

我从来没有进过夏洛克的房间，有时它甚至像是另一个次元的世界，因为夏洛克已基本占据221B，并将除了我楼上的卧室外所有的地方都变成了他的地盘（他对那里不感兴趣只是因为他懒得上楼，我猜）。偶尔我想到那间我不知道的房间，我在自己的脑海中把它描绘成一个壁橱里立着一具完整的人体骨架，衣柜里他的衬衫及西装和某个案子的血衣放在一起，架子上摆着一排排泡在福尔马林中的各种器官的玻璃瓶，床头堆满了现场照片和恐怖文学的地方。这有点过分，我承认。

但至少罪案资料堆得到处都是这一点是对的。

房间很小，夏洛克坐在地上翻着一叠材料，他读得飞快，看完了就随手往旁边一丢。而我则吃惊地望着他身后的几个箱子，想着难道他的热衷使他收集了维多利亚时代至今世界上所有的犯罪细节吗？更难以置信的是一个思路如此清晰、有条理的人，却从来没有想要去分类整理他所有的资料，或者即使他做过现在也付之东流了。因为我简直没有下脚的地方。

我简单收拾了一下堆在我面前的那些，好给自己开出条路来。然后我尴尬地端着杯子在夏洛克面前站了半天，直到我明白他不会自己朝我问好才想起来问他要不要咖啡。他连眼皮也没抬，直直地就对我伸出手，我只好把杯子塞进他手里。

“谢谢。”他在杯沿后说。

我又尴尬地沉默了一会儿。“呃，夏洛克。”我感到我得做点什么，“有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”

“看看这堆资料。”他回答，随手递过来一打，“发现有什么和这案子相关的就告诉我。”

我在他床上找出一块地方坐下来，大体上翻看了一下。什么都有，详细的有十几页的细节描述，粗略的则不过是简短的剪报。我没法像他那样迅速浏览，但我努力找出些可能有用的东西。“你认为这案子的凶手有前科？”我问。

“我对尸体有印象，约翰。”他嘀咕着，比起回答我更像是在自言自语，“一闪而过，我没法捕捉到。肯定是瞬时记忆，或者是我不需要的记忆，不是年代太久远就是已结案。咱们得找出来。”

“那女孩，我们得为她做点什么。”我说，期望他能把计划告诉我，“是不是找到凶手就能找到她？或者她可能被关在别的什么地方？”夏洛克的反应只是翻过一页纸。

“没用。她死了。”

他语调平常，我几乎怀疑自己的耳朵：“什么？”

“用不着那副表情。”他漫不经心地瞥了我一眼，“第二个受害者的红指甲是凶手涂的——指缝里有残留的指甲油，如果是她自己涂的不会如此粗心。我在电话里询问认识简·斯威特的人她是否涂了红指甲，回答是没有。她是落在二号犯人的手中。据我们所知他不留受害者过夜，所以她已经死了至少十四个小时。”

我把那叠材料推到一边，我瞪着他，又一次震惊于他竟然能如此满不在乎地谈论那女孩的死。一条活生生的人命，数人的所爱，更多人的关系者，在他口中这个名字好像只不过是个简单的推理，是储存在他硬盘中的数据。他甚至连点同情心都没有。可当我想这么斥责他时我及时刹住了，我想起了上一次这么做的时候他的反应。“有个可靠的人告诉我我根本没有心。”他面对莫里亚蒂那平静的语气迄今令我心痛。

夏洛克并非心肠冷硬，只是不做他认为没有意义的事。而我不该犯第二次错。

“你当然有道理。但也许凶手会一时心软呢？”我低声说，使自己的语调不显得是在责备他，“你说过他对受害者抱有同情，也许这一次他还没有下手，或者他会改变模式。那女孩可能还活着，夏洛克，她不只是个名字，她像我们两个一样是活生生的人。她对她的家人来说很重要。即使可能性微小，我们也应该假设她活着，别放弃找到她。”

我不确定这是否有用，夏洛克可能会说“不切实际的希望才是残酷的”，但他没有。或许是因为我的语气，他从纸张当中抬起眼来认真地望着我，并且这一次，他的神色显得凝重。“也许你是对的。”这听起来不像是安慰，他撇开手中的东西，一跃而起跳到窗户前敲了敲玻璃：“看看我们还能做点什么。带上你的枪，这可能会有危险。”

遗憾的是我不能抛开手杖，这使我动作有点迟缓。但夏洛克耐心地抄起外衣等着我，在听到我说“一切准备就绪，长官”时他甚至露出了一个赞赏的微笑。他正戴着手套。

“来吧，约翰。”

我永远没法抗拒这一声。

夏洛克钻进我叫的出租车时已经拿到了他的情报，他对司机报了个地名就开始按短信，我探过头去，看见他手中的纸条上歪歪扭扭写着一长串我听都没听过的地方，字形潦草，幼稚得像是小孩子的笔迹。

“你的好流浪汉们该不会是一群孩子吧？”

“别傻了，约翰，别告诉我你指望他们能写得多漂亮。”他飞快地打出一连串字符，按下发送后才转向我。他将手里的纸条对折朝我晃了晃：“我通知雷斯垂德尽量低调地搜查，这一半是我们的。”

上一次夏洛克知道那“泥人”的外貌特征，但现在我们要找的是个不明人物，我感到很怀疑：“你是怎么拿到这些的？”

“想想看，你也是个医生，和他一样。”——我朝他丢了个白眼——“家，工作，家，工作，肯定有你习惯的活动范围。要是你杀了人，非过失性的，你计划好了一切。防腐处理不太容易，你不可能马上做完。现在你准备弃尸，可你并不打算把她随随便便丢在河沟里，不能是白天，白天到处都塞满了人，但夜里也不一定能找到机会。你得找一处僻静的地方，而且是你熟悉的地方，倘若你以前并不熟悉这种地方，你肯定得每天去观测，确定没有危险。”

现在司机在后视镜里盯着我们瞧了。

“所以那女孩死了一个星期才被发现？”我摇摇头，尽量把疑惑都从脑海中甩出去，“你说他是有计划性的，他怎么可能事先没找好弃尸地点？”

“刺激源。媒体对苏茜·卢卡斯案件的大肆报道，他的第一次受冲动支配，有计划，但并不完整。然后他做了什么？花了整整一个星期来做收尾工作，再谨慎也用不着这么长时间，他是在修补他的计划，约翰，我敢肯定这一次他的手法更纯熟了。他不会等超过两个白天，今晚他就会有所行动。”

“你还是在假设简·斯威特已经死了！”

“我们是在撞运气，即使今晚一无所获我也不惊讶。”夏洛克咕哝着，对我的不满视而不见，“他不会去完全陌生的地方。一般人活动的安全范围可以计算出来，但我们手上的材料太少了，只有一个地点，我得扩大范围。在我划定的范围内，我要求我的情报网寻找符合描述的地点，再没有比流浪汉更清楚怎么找到它们的了。”

我们确实是在撞运气。这是个寒冷的夜晚，夏洛克甚至立起了大衣领口，而我则时不时就得搓搓手以免冻僵。城市的霓虹和喧嚣掩盖了宁静的天空，只有当我们走在那些僻静的街道和巷口时，才能抬头看见锁在狭窄的墙沿里的星星在闪烁。假如我们不是心存这样的目的，即使天气这么冷这也将会是次心情愉悦的散步——夏洛克需要这种有益健康的运动而不是窝在沙发里等着发霉。但当我跟着他穿过那些漆黑的小巷，偶尔望见晴朗的夜空时，我始终心情沉重，只想着伦敦还可能有多少罪恶发生在这些地方。

在最初的几个地点我们什么都没发现，只浪费了价格不菲的出租车钱。然后我们来到一个——我不确定——也许是车库，但显然无人管理，我们打着手电筒走过那些稀疏停放着的旧车，我似乎听到了一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，我移动着手电。突然之间光线远远地对准了一团影子，我看到一个倒在地上的东西，原本蹲在上面的一个黑影正站起来拔腿就跑。

“夏洛克！”我叫了一声。也许我的腿不太好使，但我已经摸到了兜里的枪。

接下来我眼前一黑，夏洛克高大的身形挡住了我，我听到他的手电掉在地上的震动，跟着是他的大衣扬起的唰地一响，他猛然将我推到墙边。我吃了一惊，几乎是撞在墙上，要不是我手里仍然攥住了手电筒就什么也瞧不见了。我的朋友正紧紧抓着我，夏洛克出人意料的行动通常是有原因的，但这一次我想他是完全僵住了。他苍白的面孔离我很近，我能看到他扩大的瞳孔，他的呼吸在寒冷的空气中凝成阻挡在我们之间的一团白雾，他不自觉地攥着我的力道大得让我的胳膊发疼。这一切只发生在瞬间，可我从没见过他这样，我大概也愣神了两三秒钟。

那人影不见了。

“夏洛克，”我喊他，我一点也摸不准发生了什么事，“你怎么了？”

他回过神了。他松开钳着我的手，转身捡起了他的手电，然后他走向那受害者。

“很遗憾，这就是我们要找的那女孩。打电话给雷斯垂德。”他蹲下身时命令道。

我照做了。但有那么几分钟我脑海里一片空白，我甚至没来得及为那可怜的姑娘感到悲伤。夏洛克没有对他反常的行为解释一个字，而我则呆站在原地看着他检查那女孩的遗体，或许直到苏格兰场的人来之前什么都没在思考。

雷斯垂德赶到的速度比我以为的要快，他告诉我们在我打电话给他之前几分钟，他已经接到了一个报案，看样子我们放跑的那个黑影只是个发现者。这么一来夏洛克并没有因失误而使得凶手从我们面前溜走，我顿时为他松了口气，但他仍然脸绷得紧紧的，看不出什么情绪来。

“他进步得很快。”他对雷斯垂德说，“连环杀手总是难以对付，而他正在变成一个连环杀手。从绑架到弃尸的时间大大缩短了，再看看那些伤口，这一次基本都很整齐，他不再流于情绪了，尽管情绪是他作案的初衷。除此之外尸体没有显示比上一次更多的线索。如果你今天没有收到切实的失踪报案，你明天肯定就会接到的。”

探长看起来很疲惫，他鬓角灰白色的头发似乎更多了。“我是不是该警告所有棕发、深色眼睛、涂红指甲的十五六岁女孩，警惕可能在她们身边觊觎的两个恶魔？”他比了个绝望的手势，“这会引起恐慌的。”

夏洛克的目光闪烁着：“你一定有合作的媒体，至少是联络方式。他们都爱独家新闻。”

“你要我做什么？”

“告诉你两件事。第一，后两起模仿作案的最大的漏洞就是他并非在寻找红指甲的女孩，而是给她们涂上红指甲。第二，你必须在逮捕嫌犯后立刻通知媒体，我明天早上就要看到这几件案子都已经破获的报道。”

雷斯垂德吃了一惊：“你是不是已经知道了凶手是谁？你得告诉我！”

“别关手机，如果你不想再有案件发生，收到一个名字后就立即逮捕他，即使没有证据也尽可能久地拘留他。”夏洛克接着说，“我认为前后两个凶手之间的关系非常重要，关键就是使公众相信这三起案件的犯人是同一个人。”

“你不能单干！”

“否则你还打算再去我家以借口缉毒来威胁我？我告诉过你查查犯罪信息数据库。”我的朋友对此没有显露出多少耐心，“要我跟你合作，前提是照我说的做。”

雷斯垂德猛吸了口气，我朝他摆摆手表示我来试着打圆场：“夏洛克，倘若你有什么线索你得告诉探长，我们应该对其他市民的生命负责——要是迟迟不去捉拿凶手他就会再犯案了，你是不是知道他的名字？”

侦探转向了我，有几秒钟他只是紧紧抿着唇。“至少今晚不会有案子，他没有时间。”最后他回答，“我还不知道他是谁，但在天亮以前我会找出来的。”

回到家后夏洛克把自己丢进了长沙发里，他看起来需要休息，但他显然不会休息。而跑了那么多路让我的腿有点疼，我的脑子里则是一团乱麻，我知道我的直觉比理性更先一步地发现了他的反常，今晚他那次奇怪的全身僵硬只不过显得特别突出。几天来所有的事都在我眼前打转，我在笔记本里一条条地列出来，试着找出到底发生了什么，然后我明白自己不能再这么忽视下去了。案子固然重要，然而夏洛克现在远远不在状态，我在破案上也许没什么启发性，但我得帮他恢复状态。

他背对着我，当听到我把杯子搁在茶几上的响声时转过身来。

“夏洛克，”我轻轻地说，“我知道这可能有点不合时宜，不过我占用不了太多时间。我们得——”

“谈谈，对。”他没精打采地回答，“我料到你会说这个了。”

他可能也料到了我接下来打算说的话，这让我感到喉咙一紧。他正望着我的眸色淡得像浮冰。


	5. Chapter 5

无论何时要面对夏洛克·福尔摩斯都绝非易事。他高兴的时候会对你的现状和心理状态如数家珍，不高兴时则能挖掘出你的一生乃至祖辈所有的污点，并且——尽管他也许毫不自知又无恶意——用词极尽刻薄。如果他想要有所隐瞒，无论他是在滔滔不绝的谈论中将话题岔出几亿光年，或是沉默不语得像一座雕塑，总之没人能从他嘴里撬出一句有用的话来。我认为世上恐怕只有两个人能对付得了他，一是分析推理甚至支使人的能力都比他更胜一筹的麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯，一是能生养出这对兄弟的母亲。  
  
我知道如果想让夏洛克说点什么，现在无疑是最好的时间点。他看起来没吃过也没睡过，为了案件疲惫不堪，正处在我所认知的他的崩溃期。他一向拥有极佳的自制力，会使我发现这许多细微之处说明他已经没法掩饰，如果我方向正确，面对我这样一位朋友时也许他能认可我的说法，告诉我他究竟发生了什么。不过我得承认我仍然没有把握。我翻着笔记本企图找出一个合适的切入点，但我马上意识到这对“和夏洛克谈话”大概是毫无助益的，最后我决定直接表达我的想法。  
  
“我发现你有些不对劲的地方。”我说，翻到笔记的第一条：“首先，你做噩梦。”  
  
我的朋友的眉毛抬高了，糟糕的开端。“我们的童话作家又打算编什么睡前故事了？”他挖苦道。  
  
“这只是个开始。也许这听起来很荒谬，不过我知道那是什么反应，夏洛克，今天早上我看见了。”我坚持我的看法，“我相信一个星期前在医院的那个晚上你之所以来找我也是因为这个，否则现在告诉我你不是。”  
  
“无聊之极。我说了这不过是快速动眼期毫无意义的大脑活动，只要度过了深度睡眠你甚至不会记得——”  
  
“但它们在困扰你。”我补充说，“毁坏你的睡眠时间，你没法得到很好的休息。”  
  
夏洛克对此只是无动于衷地耸了耸肩：“两次在统计学上可不具有任何说服力。”  
  
“两次即是全部！哈德森太太说这个星期你根本没睡觉。”  
  
他冷哼了一声。  
  
“不仅如此，哈德森太太告诉我的还更多。她说你烦躁不安，整天都在屋里来回踱步，听得她都快神经衰弱了。你从没这么反覆无常过，昨天我回来时看到你兴致高昂，不到一天你又变得对什么事都不耐烦。”  
  
“约翰，你还是容易忽略掉所有的要点。”他回答，甚至勾起了嘴角，他看起来像平时引导我说出我自己的想法时露出的孩子气的得意，但这一次我知道他只是显得他是：“案件。你说得好像你从没见过我无聊时是什么样子一样。”  
  
“我确实知道。”我下意识地瞥了一眼就放在壁炉旁的那把枪，“不仅是我们的房东太太，邻居也不止一次抗议你不合时宜的室内射击运动了。为什么这次你没有？”  
  
“你把子弹锁起来了。”  
  
“而你总能找到。不光是这个，你还会用短信烦我——我住院所以忽略不计——并且挑剔别人的每一句语法错误，在水池子和家用电器里搞些没有医学院会做的稀奇古怪的实验，两次引来了消防局，一次害我不得不换冰箱。我甚至知道你 **曾经** 会做什么，别生气，雷斯垂德告诉我的，但我知道你戒了。”我坚持道，并且再一次强调：“总之我当然知道你无聊时会怎样，而这一次可并不相同。”  
  
夏洛克的特长之一就是使别人期望与他沟通的所有努力都付之东流，倘若我不是如此坚定，一定会因他的态度而怀疑自己只是小题大做了。他就像听到一段蠢话一样懒洋洋地朝我投过来一瞥，然后他摇了摇头。“我真搞不懂你这医生。多么无可救药的浪漫主义，多么浪费时间的想象力，我一丁点也看不出你的‘由一个原子推导出整个宇宙’的价值在哪里。”他评价道，语调依旧漠不关心：“你说的这些又有什么意义？”  
  
“要是我像你一样敏锐也许我会知道，可我并不清楚，我只是又看到了些别的。”我轻轻地说，知道现在我的话是要触犯他：“你对案件一样漫不经心。你有一个……遗漏。”  
  
“犯错确实总是让人恼火。”他的口气显出我的话肯定是刺痛他了，“但别把人当成神，约翰，我以前也出过错，这只是不可避免。”  
  
“并不是说你出错有什么，事实上你一点也没失去使人惊奇的能力，我相信你对案件的推理就是事实。”我赶忙解释道，不希望他误解我的意思：“一处细小的疏忽，你也说这不算很重要。只不过这从没发生过，以前你出错总是在所有线索能推出的结论上，譬如说……我的姐姐，当时没有任何证据能表明她的性别，你认为她是男性更加合情合理。但你从来不遗漏细节，你总是能看到我们看不到的地方。你应该……”我低下了声音，不确定我会不会又一次惹恼他，“不会忽略指甲里面的。”  
  
他的目光闪烁了下，却没显露出什么情绪。他动了动，微侧过身将双手的指尖搭在一起：“很好，继续说服我。”  
  
“这些都还不足以引起我的注意，我知道我很大意，我一直在想如果我是你的话早就在第一步发现了。引起我注意的是今天晚上，也许你不清楚自己看起来什么样，你瞳孔扩大，肌肉僵硬，完全是受惊的样子。你从来不惧危险，你嘲笑那些毯子。所以你吓着我了，夏洛克，我得说……你自己也吓坏了。”  
  
我闭上嘴，等着他的反应。夏洛克头朝后仰在沙发扶手上，右手虚搭着沙发背，玻璃珠似的眼睛正望着天花板，看起来在考虑我说的话。这一刻我几乎以为他可能会让步，他可能会同意我说的这些，他可能会自己告诉我。但当他转向我时，他又一次显得十分漠然。  
  
“所以？”他问。  
  
他终于还是什么都没承认，现在我不得不亲自说出我的结论了。这对夏洛克来说可能很残忍，就算是对旁人而言接受起来也并不容易，而夏洛克引以为傲的正是他无所不察的判断力和近于冷酷的自控力，他对待自己是如此严苛，既不喜欢也不能容忍错漏和失误。可这一次他的两种能力都出现了裂痕，拖延只会使伤害更明显。我必须狠下心肠来，我得让他理解我说的这些是出于关心而非同情。  
  
“可能我不会演绎推理，但我是个医生，总是通过症状诊断病人。历经生死后反复的噩梦，焦虑不安，情绪无常，注意力下降，过度的受惊反应，所有这一切都表明——”  
  
“应激障碍。”他打断我，轻蔑地揉着头发：“这就是你要说的？”  
  
“ASD，从持续时间上来看，很可能会转成PTSD。”我鼓起勇气下结论，并且尽量表达清楚我的意思——语调里不带太多使夏洛克摒弃的感情，却能让他明白我的感情：“我在这方面并不是专家，但你知道我经历过这些，曾经我也以为这些噩梦会无休无止。这并不是你的错，夏洛克，你没法控制它们，这只是正常反应。我知道接受起来很难，可你需要帮助并不代表什么，就像得了感冒一样罢了，拜托，夏洛克，你得让我帮你。”  
  
他坐正了。我以为这意味着他终于肯认真听我说话，但他只是无动于衷地望了我一眼：“告诉我你为什么和莎拉分手。”  
  
  
  
“夏洛克！”  
  
我猛地站起来，既震惊又恼怒。一开始我就猜到夏洛克会对我的说法有抵触，毕竟那可是夏洛克·福尔摩斯，高傲，自负，将自己定义为绝对的权威，乃至于逼迫自己拥有分毫不差的精准洞察力的夏洛克。他不愿意承认自己也会有平常人的弱点，更不可能接受现在出错了的正是他 **本身** 。我料到他可能会反击，会用他擅长的刻薄言辞来否定我，会用演绎推理把我的家世翻个底掉。我知道开诚布公也许会伤到他，而他会反过来刺伤我。这些我都不在乎，我本来有心理准备去承受，因为我想他需要帮助，但我可没料到这一个。  
  
“这太容易了。”他无视我的抗议，继续用冷冰冰的口吻说，“没有电话，没有短信，你出院后也没有互相的登门问候，最后一次博客留言是我们出事的当晚。在此之前你们之间没有问题，你本来要去她家，而她也对你的失踪表现得焦急，现在则没有一点联系，并且你对她绝口不谈。如果是她提出的分手，像你这么一个存不住事的人会天天像那次被自动收款机挫败了一样念叨个不停。所以是她到医院探望你时你提出的，现在告诉我为什么。”  
  
“我们是在谈你，而且这是我的私事！这跟你有什么关系？！”  
  
“那我怎么样又和你有什么关系？”  
  
他傲慢地抬起眼皮看我，我深吸了口气，然后妥协了。“好吧，”我坐了下去，感到这次谈话着实令我筋疲力尽，“我们没分手，夏洛克。我的意思是，我们算不上是分手，只是暂时不再联系。莎拉是个好姑娘，而我却三番两次让她身处危险或者担惊受怕，现在我知道了我们是在跟伦敦最险恶的势力作对，我不知道这什么时候才能停止。我无法坐视不管，我得跟你一起阻止莫里亚蒂，可如果这会连累到莎拉，我永远也没法原谅自己。她来医院的那天我这么告诉她了，感谢上帝她能理解，她说她不愿帮不上我的忙还成为我的负累，所以她同意暂时不再跟我发展这段关系。等所有这一切结束后，我是说，我们顺其自然，或许可以重修旧好。”  
  
夏洛克漫不经心地听着，我想他其实并不放在心上，他早已推理出我和莎拉分手的事，但他从没问过我，现在提出来恐怕也只为了岔断我对他的分析。他想惹恼我，想让我中止这次谈话，这不过是他诸多的小计谋之一。  
  
“很好。”最后他只是评价说。  
  
我抹了把脸。他如此不择手段、不惜毁坏我们的关系说明我已经接近了事实中心，我可不能在这个时候放弃。“夏洛克，我知道这很难。”我把语声放轻了说，“我也经历过，而且是你帮我走出来的。现在你得试着信任我，我不仅是你的室友，你的朋友，也是你的——医生。你……”  
  
他再次打断我：“不，你不是。”  
  
这一回怒火真真正正地击中了我，我攥紧了拳头，连手臂都发僵了。我可以忍受他的刻薄任性，可以忍受他用莎拉的事来刺痛我，却没法忍受他这么轻视我所做的一切。我怒不可遏，有那么一瞬间我真想干脆对这冥顽不灵、没心没肺的家伙甩手不管，但正当我想发火时，我看到了夏洛克望着我的神情。我顿时惊奇得忘了愤怒。他并不显得这些话是为了要伤害我，突然之间他又好像在医院的那个晚上一样，安静，恍惚，困惑，如果不是我了解夏洛克，我会说他平静的面容看起来几乎是悲伤。  
  
“约翰，”他低声说，嗓音沉郁，“你是所有的一切。”


	6. Chapter 6

大概足足有几分钟，我的大脑硬盘因接受的信息量过大而处于当机状态，我希望夏洛克没有注意这一段尴尬的沉默。所有的念头像线球一样缠作一团，让我一时难以说出个所以然来——我惊奇于自己竟如此疏忽，只在有个想法后就将所有的迹象套上去，却从未考虑过它们指向的另外的答案。我本来深知与夏洛克追求冒险的生活截然相反，他不喜改变，这几乎是种根深蒂固的习惯。他需要一些外在事物刺激他的头脑，有时他也会修正自己，用一些不那么不近人情的爱好来代替他的旧习，诸如用我代替头骨，用尼古丁贴片代替毒品，用对同租人的纠缠不休和让房东太太万分厌恶的实验来弥补没有案件的空缺。  
  
自我偶然步入夏洛克的生活伊始，我就这样成为他的习惯之一了。  
  
但这种将自己等同于他的小提琴，有所不测时会使得他大发雷霆或心思恍惚的想法并没减轻我心里纷乱的感受。我还记得他在我病床前令人捉摸不透地望我一眼的神情，我出院时他兴高采烈又反覆无常，他前一天还不许我和他一同查案，第二天又要带上我去现场，在可能的危险面前他反射性地以我的安全为优先。我曾以为莫里亚蒂是导致这一切的罪魁祸首，我错了。  
  
是 **我** 。  
  
天才的夏洛克·福尔摩斯，世上唯一的咨询侦探，竟然是因我而深受困扰。  
  
我意识到这可能意味着什么。我也意识到夏洛克清楚自己是怎么回事，却未必明白为何会这样。难以理清究竟是哪个念头使我心烦意乱。  
  
  
  
解读夏洛克就像破译密码，一旦方向错误，结果便大相径庭。没人能像夏洛克一样，既鲜少在挫败时掩饰自己的焦躁，同时还能以令人难以置信的速度恢复平静。他现在正是如此，指尖对在一起抵在下额上，用他傲人的冷淡和镇定面对我。而我则心乱如麻，口干舌燥，感觉就像自己正处于一场注定输掉的战争里，徒劳地力图挽回败势。在这次谈话中夏洛克仅有这一次的主动出击，但仅这一次就使他掌控了整个局势——该死的在他如此低落的情况下他仍然是个不折不扣的控制狂！  
  
“呃，我们得……”我干巴巴地说，“谈谈。”  
  
我的朋友抬高了一边的眉毛。“我们不正是在谈吗？”他讥诮地回答。  
  
我悄悄地深呼了一口气。怒火混同震惊一起迅速褪去，取而代之的感情我从未如此经历过——被人重视总是好的，何况重视的我是 **这一个** 夏洛克·福尔摩斯，倘若我行之不慎，竟可能影响到世上最优秀的头脑，这令我心中塞满了关切和担忧。  
  
“另一件事。听着，夏洛克，”我放缓了语气。“我们谈过这个问题，在医院那晚，当时你说不会再想……好吧，你没说，只是我以为事情过去了。瞧瞧我，我曾经是个军人，无时无刻不伴随着危险，后来却因为受伤被踢回平静的生活。我并不喜欢庸庸碌碌，所以我才会在这儿，我愿意在这儿，正如你需要谜题和疑案一样，我期望着冒险和刺激。而你是我见过的最……独特的人。”现在我的关心溢出来了。“没必要为了我的安全心烦，我过着自己选择的生活，不是一个梦或一个鬼。你是知道的是不，说你知道。”  
  
夏洛克的稍微向前倾了一下，露出一副思考的表情。  
  
“我当然全知道。”他说，看起来矛盾地既无动于衷又耐心温顺。“无意得罪——但从一开始你的谈话就毫无意义，早在一个星期前我就已经考虑过，并且比你所能想到得更周全。所以这和你完全无关，问题在于 **我** 。这是一个实验，约翰，我已经构建好理论，实践起来却困难重重，光是要排除所有的外界影响的概率就近于是零，同时也不具备可操作的重复性，因为我恐怕不能接受再有任何事发生在你身上。我这一次知道你平安无事，但我们身处这样的生活，永远会有下一次。正如我告诉过你的，情感的介入会影响逻辑和判断，我的确正为这个想法所困扰。”他停顿了一下。  
  
“你从未真正地认为我也是人类吧，我想？”  
  
他的开诚布公又一次令我震惊，我考虑了会儿是否说点温情的话，我简直期望能说点什么来安抚他，我只是知道这对夏洛克没用。“对，”最终我只能承认，“不在这方面。”  
  
“但我仍然是你所知的最注重逻辑的人，所以你毋需纠缠这个问题，给我点时间和精力我会理顺这事。结案，约翰。”他猛然从沙发上跳起来，眨眼之间恢复成“办案中的夏洛克·福尔摩斯”那种斗志昂扬的样子。他用平时总是令人火大的傲慢口吻向我下结论：“我们浪费够多时间了。除非你对受害者的关心只是装个样子，否则现在就上楼睡觉去，别让你的脸再来妨碍我手里这桩尚未了结的案子。”  
  
我照办了，并不是因为我同意他的结论，我也只是需要时间来考虑今晚所获知的一切。我一边上楼一边想着他最后一句话究竟是一句惯常无礼的嘲讽或者……拙劣的关心，我也许别的地方弄错了，可我仍然深知我的室友那副样子——目光灼灼、满怀自信，他立刻就能解决他擅长领域的麻烦。我不必再想案子了，我想的只有夏洛克·福尔摩斯。  
  
  
  
早上我下楼时看到的情景有点像前一天的重现，只除了我的室友醒着，还把头骨放在怀里，那着实诡异。他听到动静后目光转向我，这让我有点无措，只好假装清嗓子地咳了一声：“早安夏洛克，哦……还有Vashta Narada先生*。”  
  
夏洛克困意未脱地看着我，骷髅黝黑的眼洞也正注视着我。“我相信我听到了两个胡编的单词？”他打着呵欠，一如既往：“三勺咖啡。”  
  
我只好去了厨房，想着夏洛克的模样与往常一般无二，究竟是因为他的结论值得考虑还是因为他把那段记忆直接删除了。我有点怀疑他确实做得到，但当我回到起居室，把杯子塞在已经整理成能见人的样子，表情却仍然显得半睡半醒的室友手里时，我不禁感到自己难以抑制住心里那点柔软的关心。  
  
“已解决，当然。”他喝了口咖啡，似乎清醒点了。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“案子。”  
  
“我并没……”  
  
“好奇心都写在你脸上。”  
  
我并非一直在想这件事，但我确实关心。我问他凶手是否像他昨晚承诺的一样已经被逮捕。夏洛克的回答是漫不经心地瞟了眼壁炉上的钟：“我相信雷斯垂德很快就要来按门铃了，在一个他认为不会扰民——主要是哈德森太太——的恰当时刻。”  
  
说完他朝我微笑，不是他惯常的那种假笑。一个真正的微笑。  
  
  
  
苏格兰场的探长进门后连茶都顾不上喝，他那匆忙的身形带入了一阵伦敦街头的冷风，以及菲尔丁医生被捕的消息。跟着他问夏洛克另一个凶手是不是弗雷德·迪克时，我忍不住插话求教这两人到底都是谁。  
  
“十六年前一桩悲剧的主角。”雷斯垂德回答。  
  
“黛西·菲尔丁一案的凶手和受害者。”夏洛克说。  
  
接着他们互望了一眼，我的朋友为探长的修辞而轻蔑地撇了撇嘴，好像他们这么说我就能明白似的！我再一次请求详解，雷斯垂德才简短地告知我关于菲尔丁医生被捕的过程以及他对整件事的供认不讳。黛西是这位医生的女儿，十六年前被残忍地杀害，其特征和手法与我们当下的案件如出一辙，凶手——她年仅十四岁的同学弗雷德·迪克没过多久就被逮捕，证据确凿，这是个已经了结多年的案件。盖棺定论，逐渐淡出了大众的记忆，没人能预料到悲剧会重演。  
  
“但这小混蛋逃脱了刑罚，”探长说，“现在已经不清楚他究竟诓骗了专家还是实际情况，总之他因为精神鉴定的结果被判无罪，对那可怜的父母而言唯一的安慰就是他会被送交强制治疗。恐怕接下来他又用年龄和态度诓骗了他的医师和护士，并且终于成功了。他本来应该还在那里面，本来应该是的！”  
  
“精神病院和司法机构的疏忽真令人忧心。”夏洛克冷淡地评价道，想到那些女学生的遭遇我无法责怪他的刻薄。  
  
“菲尔丁医生——曾经是个医生，在我们找到他时发现他实际上已经失业了好几年，妻子也离他而去，邻居们都说他是个孤僻暴躁的人，看起来比实际年龄老得厉害。那个案子毁了他所有的生活，录口供时他主动说出了所有的故事，他说他是在报纸上看到苏茜·卢卡斯的案件时才感觉自己尚在人间的。我对他有点同情，但我可不同情他现在犯的这操蛋的事。”  
  
我不能理解受害者成为了施暴者，这能有什么意义和价值？夏洛克却说：“不是所有的人都能从痛苦中恢复自我。”尽管他平淡的语气显然只是在陈述事实，雷斯垂德仍然惊奇地朝他投去了“你竟然在说人话”的一瞥，而我则尽量抑制住自己对这句话产生任何深思和联想。夏洛克丝毫不理会我们的举动，他的思维显然在另一层面上：“今日你效率奇高，想必你已经通告了媒体？”  
  
“我做了该做的一切。”雷斯垂德抹了下脸，他面有倦容，但神色依旧透着老警员的干练，“我希望在我们逮到那混蛋之前不会再有案件发生了。”  
  
“不能保证，”夏洛克回答，“但我相信不会。”  
  
“好吧。”探长点点头，他抓住大衣从沙发上站起来：“我的组员都在为此而努力，你也来么？”  
  
“亲手结案？当然。”  
  
夏洛克从沙发上一跃而起，正当他系围巾时，我也慢慢拄着手杖站起来，尽管我的腿仍然有些不便，可我和这两位同伴一样蓄势待发。然而当我才直起身时，夏洛克倏然转向我，动作猛烈得衣摆都扇起了一股风，我的手杖磕在他鞋尖上。他飞快地扫了一眼我的下身，最后那双淡色的眼睛直落在我脸上。  
  
“这是抓捕行动。”他尖刻地指出。  
  
雷斯垂德尴尬而满怀歉意地望着我，但我丝毫不在乎这个。我从咨询侦探转身的动作、手势和目光中瞧出了端倪，我已经百分之百确信——  
  
这是关心。


	7. Chapter 7

关于整个案件的始末，关注的人自可以在那段时间的媒体报道中读到。几天后我也根据自己亲历和听闻撰写了《红指甲》一文（以恰当的方式，当然），终于为这个案子对我整个生活的影响画上了句点。乔治·J·菲尔丁医生在他的供词最后宣称，案件之所以得以顺利破获功劳全在于他，是他发现了十六年前的惨案和其凶手的关联，为警方指明了线索。我为我的同行的误入歧途扼腕叹息，同时也不由得在博客里悲观地提到：尽管菲尔丁的观点荒谬绝伦，但也并非全无道理。在那起案子已经彻底淡出人们记忆的当下，他的模仿作案确实使警方缩短了破案的时间并由此减少了隐性存在的受害者——否则这也有可能成为一桩谜案，使弗雷德·迪克成为我们尚不知名字的连环杀手中的一员。然而这位悲痛的父亲在十六年后以他曾经历经的方式击碎了两个家庭的希望，任何得知真相的人都会为这样一出荒谬的悲剧而深感痛心。  
  
几个小时候我看到了夏洛克的回复，他引用了我这段话，并且一如往常作出了挑剔的评价。“别傻了，”他写道，“换种情况并不妨碍我解决它。”  
  
高傲至极，令人安心。  
  
  
  
在弗雷德·迪克被捕的当晚，出于对我的朋友和整个案子的关切，我要求夏洛克谈一谈这桩悲剧的全部经过。我深知他在谜底被揭开、事情结束后很快会将其弃之脑后，并兴致盎然地迎接另一个新挑战，回顾过去则会扰乱他的思路，要诱导他谈起案件的细节必须尽早。夏洛克的兴致并不高，不过他仍然回答了我所有的疑惑。  
  
“正如我说过的，”当提及此事时，他朝后靠去，一如既往地把指尖搭成塔状：“随机性的案件比起那些设计精巧、引起人们的恐惧和好奇的神秘事件要更难侦破。没有人会花费心思去设计谋杀陌生人的细节，不可能的案件一旦发生，涉案人必定和受害者存有私人恩怨，而我们所需做的不过是逐一排除疑犯。但出于施虐欲和精神变态所引发的杀戮则相反，手段简单粗暴，缉查者却不得不在亿万普通人中找出凶手。这个案子从迪克的角度来看是非常简单的，而我们一开始确实线索难寻。”  
  
“蓄意杀人——特别是以这种手段的杀害，可不能算是件容易事。”我插话说。夏洛克对我的打断报以微笑，很难分清他的这个表情究竟是宽容还是讥诮。  
  
“对你，约翰，对于任何具有基本道德感的人而言，当然不容易，但对一个还是个少年时期就残杀了同学的人却并非如此。蒙雷斯垂德的许可，我在这类案件中获得了一些小小的特权，今天对于两位凶手和相关证人的询问证实了我的几个猜想。本案的初衷十分简单，迪克偶然获得了出院的机会——我想我们不必再就监管不严这类的疏忽多加讨论了——不管怎么说，一个终将成为连环杀手的人重获自由。他没有钱，没有工作，甚至不具备找到工作的能力，于是他萌生出了与之相符的想法：并不令人意外，一开始这本来是个普通的抢劫计划。”  
  
如果他抛出这个结论是为了使我大吃一惊，他无疑是成功了，有一阵子我磕磕巴巴地辩驳说这样的原因竟会演变成无法理喻的可怕凶杀实在不合情理。我震惊的反应通常会令夏洛克颇有成就感，但显然今天他的心思并不在此，他只是厌倦地摆了摆手。  
  
“凶案大多毫无情理可言，有趣的是，却常常遵循因果。”侦探若有所思地说，比起回答我来更像是在喃喃自语，“黛西·菲尔丁一案的缘由不得而知，我能解出的只有发生的事实，研究精神变态的想法是你们专家的事。”——停顿和一个习惯性地假笑——“迪克选择了苏茜·卢卡斯是出于他第一次的选择，他完美地再现了十六年前的陈案，甚至拓展了他没能实现的妄想，直到那可怜的女孩不堪折磨而死。无论是单纯的抢劫无法控制地演变成凶杀，还是受害者的意外死亡都不在迪克的计划之内，但前者带给他极大的满足感，后者却教他难以容忍，迟早他还会找到下一个。恐怕我没法给你的好奇心提供更多有趣的细节，一旦获知凶手的名字和身世，即使此人正亡命天涯，被捕也只是时间问题。你应该已经想到让菲尔丁医生在媒体报道中担当三起案子的凶手使迪克放松了警惕，接下来不过是些关于安全范围和已知情报的推测。发布通缉令是通常的办法，不过既然有捷径可走何乐而不为呢。”  
  
“也可以说，冥冥之中自有天意。这丧失人性的恶棍曾经一时逃脱，可他不是每次都能这么幸运。总会有人发现他作恶多端，并将终受惩罚。”  
  
听到我这番评论夏洛克诧异地扬起了眉，这是自他从伦敦警察厅回来后首次露出如此私人化的表情，此前他一直陷在案件解决后对任何事都无动于衷的冷淡中。我因而很高兴自己引发了我的朋友一点应有的情绪，不在乎多承受几句刻薄话。  
  
“随便你用些华丽的词藻吧，”他大声嘲讽道，“这可不会给雷斯垂德或我增加荣誉。要不是出于一连串愚蠢的大意和错误，这些案件本不会发生。苏格兰场付有一半的责任，我也没能好到哪去，如果有你所谓的冥冥之中的那一位，那就是我们的好医生菲尔丁。他不幸成为了那种被称为死亡天使的人，但制造更多的谜团也就是在提供更多的线索，否则恐怕除了当事人没人会再记得黛西·菲尔丁了。”  
  
我提醒他在第一次到达现场的时候已经敏锐地指出了所有要点，仅用了两天时间就使两个连环杀手落网的人不必如此轻视自己。夏洛克不以为然地耸了耸肩。  
  
“我的工作只看重事实，自夸和自贬都不在此范畴之内。不，约翰，这次我没法接受你的恭维，必须承认一开始我简直是令自己难以忍受的迟钝，倘若我真是你所写的那种童话人物或推理机器——”在经历这些天的事后，这个说法引发了我一阵不适感，我不由自主再次打断告诉他当然不是的，可他比这要好。而我的朋友却满不在乎，至少是装作满不在乎地继续说下去：“倘若我是你所期望的那种神话般的非凡之人，在我第一次看到卢卡斯案件的资料时就该领悟到发生了什么事，但我直到站在第二位受害者——也是菲尔丁医生的首个受害者的尸体前时才明白。菲尔丁声称他协助侦破了案件，也许的确如此。出于情感他开始杀戮，出于情感他没能再现迪克的手法，一个医生本可以干得完美些。这件事的动机荒谬，结局却如此普通。人类，”他轻蔑地补充道，“是多么容易受情感驱使的动物啊。”  
  
我承认他是对的，然而这只是部分的事实。我突然意识到自面对莫里亚蒂的那生死一瞬后，在我的朋友镇定的外表之下，他其实和我一样深受这桩案件的影响。“就像你说的，我们毕竟无法获知本没有发生的事会怎样。”我抱着希望问他，“你仍然笃信没有不可破解的谜团吗？”  
  
有那么一会儿我们只是沉默不语地坐着，夏洛克·福尔摩斯的目光越过我望向后面满是弹孔的墙壁。我知道这时他想到的并不是弗雷德·迪克、乔治·菲尔丁或者那些已被他侦破的案件当中任何一个名字，他想起的必定是那个才智与他不相上下的恶棍，隐藏在这座城市背后的犯罪黑幕。  
  
“我 **当然** 是的。”最后他说。  
  
这是结论，也是承诺。  
  
  
  
在将案件的全部展现给我之后，夏洛克把自己窝进长沙发中，困倦地打了个呵欠，然后企图背过身躲开灯光，我叫住了他。“嘿，”我喊道，心中被尚不及褪去的沉重和逐渐占据的轻松填满了，“案子是了结了，可我们还有另一件事。”  
  
他像一只被打扰了睡眠的猫一样恼火地咕哝一声转过头来，这情景看得我忍不住笑起来，沉重顿时荡然无存。然而疲惫可一丁点也没磨掉他的敏锐知觉，他立刻明白我在说什么。  
  
“你还记得。”他平静地开口。  
  
“刚刚你还承认没有无法解开的问题，那么这一个呢？”  
  
“医生的通病就是把所有见到的人都当成病人。”夏洛克假装不耐烦地说，“不过是ASD，你对了，但你不会真有会转变成PTSD的想法吧？这件事比我们的案子更早结案，现在行行好写你的博客去，让我安静待一会儿。”  
  
这没能唬住我。在我的朋友和可敬的探长致力于捉拿凶犯时，我正在忙着研究他本人。他真是一位伪装的大师，倘若我不是花费这么长时间去考虑每一个细节的意义，必定会被他蒙混过关。我在前一晚已获知事实，而现在他反而退回了底线，如果不是莫里亚蒂和他的炸弹，可能我永远也无法看到真正的他，毕竟夏洛克对现状并无不满。  
  
“我可从没在这部分承认我搞错了，你所有的反应都证明这确实是一段应激障碍的经历，作为亲历者和医生我都有权下这样的结论。不过我搞错了另一点，现在我们得来谈谈原因。”  
  
“我们谈过，你无能为力。”夏洛克以更加镇静——几乎已是冷酷——的口吻回答，他说出下一句话时甚至看起来有点烦恼会烟消云散的快慰：“除非你认为搬离贝克街是一个合理的解决办法。”  
  
这一次我不由得笑出声来，这肯定会引起他的不满，但在同一件事上他的误解和之前我的误解一样深实在好笑。我曾经多次提醒自己夏洛克也是一个人，不是什么没血没泪的机器，却没有一刻像此时这样意识到这是真的。这感觉触动了我，就像心里正踏着一块海绵一样柔软：“说真的，夏洛克，我从没想过会是我而非莫里亚蒂令你受到困扰，因为我只是个普通的退伍军医罢了。同样的，你一点也不曾考虑过我会接受的可能性吗？”  
  
一时之间他什么话也没说，只是瞪着眼睛望向我，浅灰色的瞳仁几乎是惊吓地张大了。很少有人见过夏洛克吃惊的模样，我曾有幸得见三次，不得不承认能吓着夏洛克·福尔摩斯让我产生了无与伦比的成就感。  
  
“你会吗？”他质疑道。  
  
“我相信你的推论合情合理，可这类事情和凶案一样基本毫无情理可言。”我忍不住开起他的玩笑，“毕竟人类是情感的动物。”  
  
那双平静得像玻璃珠似的眼睛继续凝望着我，我几乎感觉到侦探的大脑在飞快运转，然后夏洛克找了个更舒服的姿势，把手臂枕到脑后，身体也随之舒开了些，不再蜷得紧紧的，这是他放松下来的标志。“关于这点我今天已经见识到够多了。”他嘀咕着，“如果你好心让两夜未眠的我睡上两三个小时，我很愿意稍后跟你讨论一下。”  
  
也许这是缓兵之计，那也没关系，我早就有了答案。  
  
“当然。你要不要热牛奶？”  
  
另一个呵欠：“不加糖。”  
  
在我端着杯子返回时，夏洛克已经睡着了。他保持着我离开时的姿势，黑发乱糟糟地散在额头上，合上的眼睑下的皮肤有一圈噩梦和睡眠不足导致的暗色，这一次他睡得很安稳。我注视着他，一边想着总是睡在长沙发上可不是个好习惯，尤其是对于他这种长手长脚的身高来说，真该让他收拾一下那名不副实的卧室，哈德森太太想必也会大力支持我的提议。  
  
跟着我突然明白了我为什么会在这里。  
  
随便夏洛克怎么嘲笑我的修辞吧，但这绝非偶然。咨询侦探从来都不是一位易于相处的同租人，经他接手的凶险古怪的案件和他乌烟瘴气的实验会把身边的人的生活扰得一团糟，他毫无愧疚的刻薄和冷淡则更加让人捉摸不透。麦克罗夫特的担忧不无道理，而我却始终还在这里。就像我 **本该** 在这里。  
  
这一切是多么明显！我惊奇于自己之前可以如此疏忽，以至于夏洛克不相信我会有发现的一天。我不由想到第一次遇到面前这个古怪的天才的情形，一开始所有人就了然于胸的态度，我站在校舍楼上毫不犹豫地射出那颗子弹，当我被迫出现在泳池边时夏洛克无心掩饰的震惊，莎拉在医院里温柔地对我说她能理解我不愿放弃冒险而回归平静的心情。我漫不经心地想着这些事，然后我试着小心地俯身亲吻夏洛克。  
  
我没吵醒他。这是一个纯洁的吻，像羽毛一样轻，我立刻就退开了。我自己喝掉了已经半凉的牛奶并刷了杯子，我想夏洛克再也没法误会我是一时的迷惑和冲动。所有的事是如此笃定。  
  
他醒来时会知道的。他总是知道。  
  
  
  
END


End file.
